innocence behind a facade
by xxCheyenne
Summary: hueyxjazmine fic. Its a one-shot hope you enjoy inspired by 6 inch Beyonce. Rated M because of language and violence


One-shot songfic

I do not own the boondocks. This is my first fic ever so please be gentle constructive criticism is welcomed. Please enjoy and review this fic was inspired by my favourite song "6 inch" by Beyonce you should really go listen to it if you haven't yet.

It was on this Saturday evening that I Huey Freeman decided to go to a strip club. It was a strip club owned by my brother Riley, called THE B3( BIG BANGABLE BOOTY). Strip clubs were never my type of thing, I found it to be a complete waste of money and time.

Michael Caesar aka Caesar had done the impossible and got me to join him at the strip club, I was a bit reluctant at first but decided to come anyway. We were also joined by Riley who wanted to see if my and I quote "gay ass" decided to get a piece of that action. At the current moment we were sitting around the stage waiting for this thing to start I was not even sure what they called it. As Riley was calling a waitress to bring our drinks, I started looking around and there were a lot of middle –aged men there I'm guessing they were married and that their wives didn't even know that they were here, there were also a lot of security around I guessed it was because of the other dodgy businesses Riley was involved in, I mean at 21 the nigga was driving the latest Porsche and he didn't even graduate high school. I was cut out of my thoughts by Riley's annoying voice

" ey, yoh earth to Huey is you even listening to the shit I'm saying "

I rolled my eyes "what is it that you were saying "

"I was wondering who is responsible for getting your gay ass to come to a strip club"

Before I could answer Caesar piped in

"It took a lot of convincing and blackmailing but I finally convinced his ass to come and get some booty and stop brooding over that hoe"

"Amelia was not a hoe" I snapped. Amelia was the girl I dated back in college we broke up when she saw pictures of Jazmine that I'd promised her I would get rid of. I just couldn't though, Jazmine was my first love, she moved to California with her parents when I was 15 and I haven't seen or heard from her since. So I moved on and started dating Amelia when I began college at 18.

"Yeah she was man that bitch was just a gold digging hoe an I'm glad you dumped her hoe-ing ass" Riley said

I sighed "can we not talk about Amelia tonight I thought the whole point of me coming to this place was to help me get over her not to listen to constant reminders of her.

"Yah man that's what I'm talking about, ey yoh Riley where dem big booty's at" Caesar said

"Relax Ceez they coming "

At this point all I wanted to do was leave this was not my type of crowd anyway and I was still wondering how on earth I got tricked into coming here. I could have had been at home planning how I was going to overthrow the board and finally get promoted and making partner. You see I worked for a law firm and I was one of the youngest successors working there. My passion was always to stop the white government from making laws that hurt more of our brothers and sisters and I was hoping to achieve just that. I worked my ass off to get where I was and even though I had a brother who would probably get sentenced to death if the FBI ever found out about his illegal dealings and a granddad who hasn't paid taxes in 60 years, I still managed to become a legit lawyer.

I was brought out of my thoughts as the lights dimmed and Beyoncé's song dance for you started playing. A Mexican looking chick came on swaying her hips and moving her body to the beat of the music. She wasn't wearing much only lace panties that seemed to reveal everyth- no that did reveal everything. Her cheap perfume stench filled the room and I resisted the urge to puke. Seriously people pay a lot of money for this, I was absolutely disgusted and I felt even worse when I heard someone scream 'I'm taking you home with me tonight' what they saw in that bimbo was beyond me

The hoe started approaching me and now I really wanted to vomit and it didn't help that riley opened his mouth

"ey yoh baby give Mchater here a lap dance will yah, nigga looks like he needs it"

Once again I thought to myself why the hell did I come to this damn club

She sat on my lap and whispered some disgusting shit in my ear, and again with the stench I couldn't take it anymore so I pushed her of me and wend hurdling to the bathroom

" I told you his ass was gay he don't even know a good hoe when he seen one, his loss" Riley said

" Bring mo' hoes up in this bitch' Caesar happily said

I hurriedly went for the first open stall I saw and I emptied out my lunch, God I was gonna need to see a doctor after tonight.

SIX INCH HEELS, SHE WALKED IN THE CLUB LIKE NOBODY'S BUSINESS

Suddenly I heard the music stop and the club went silent for a few seconds

SHE STACKING MONEY, MONEY EVERYWHERE SHE GOES, YOU KNOW PESOS OUT OF MEXICO

DE UNO, COMMAS AND THEM DECIMALS

She don't gotta give it up, she professional

Next thing I hear was a gun going off and screams of men and women were registered throughout the room. To say I was startled would be an understatement I was not even sure what was going on, the first thing I thought was that Riley's enemies were coming after him.

She mixing up that Ace with the Hennessy

She love the way it tastes, that her recipe

Rushing through her veins like its ecstasy

Oh no

She already made enough but she will never leave

I knew I had to leave this place as quickly as possible, but what about riley what if something happens to him will I ever be able to live with myself if I know that I left riley to end of the attacks on his own, sure he was old enough to fend for himself but he was still my brother and he had a habit of making things worse for himself in dangerous situations. Agh how I hated Caesar for getting me to come to this place I had a bad feeling in my gut that something was going to go down but I still went ahead and let the nigga talk me into this.

I sighed, i was not about to run away like a little bitch and besides all those years of martial arts and healthy eating came in handy at tough situations like these.

I slowly opened the bathroom door to avoid stray bullets of some sort and what i saw shocked me

Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business

Goddamn, she murdered everybody and i was her witness

She works for the money, she work for the money

From the start to the finish

And she worth every dollar, she worth every dollar

And she worth every minute

There in black leggings, a black leather jacket and black heels stood a brunette with a gun in her hand. I could tell that it was a M9 gun, being a retired domestic terrorist and all. I couldn't tell what she looked like from a front view perspective but her body structure and the way she held herself kind of looked familiar. I couldn't understand considering i don't know any sexy brunettes who would be capable of homicide as bad as this one.

I quickly did a summersault and landed behind the bar were I found Riley hiding, I felt relieved as soon as I saw him.

"Huey who the fuck this bitch think she is comin into my place and popping niggas asses"

"I don't know Riley, i mean this is after all your club" I said with an eyeroll

"man this is not the time for your i-know-it-all bullshit, wes about to die"

"Riley tell me exactly what you did" i said

" I didn't do nothing I was just enjoying a nice lap dance when the brunette bitch cut off my damn power, and all of a sudden niggas was screaming, dying and shit, luckily l managed to get behind the bar before she popped my ass also but this bitch looks crazy enough to have planted a bomb in here."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance, seriously the only reason l went into Law was to prevent shit like this from happening, but l forgot that l was related to a guy who had trouble following him everywhere he went.

I looked up and saw the brunette reloading her guns and now I was convinced that I knew her, the way she moved her fingers and her swift notions to attack the remaining security guards. It was like l was in a trance watching her take out a knife and stabbing it at the girl who had that un-inviting stench; well i doubt anyone was going to miss her

She stack her money, everywhere she goes

She got that Sake, her Yamazaki straight from Tokyo

Oh baby you know, she got them commas and them decimals

I looked to over to Riley and heard his making a bunch of calls

"Ed! Man you gotta help me there is some crazy bitch in here who's about to pop my ass, man how quick can you get here"

I decided to tune out Riley because for a person who claims to be a 'professional' he was going to get us all killed pretty soon. I was surprised to see that the brunette was even good at hand to hand combat she was currently beating one of Riley's security guards, oh she was definitely a professional.

She don't gotta give it up give it up cause she professional

Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business

Goddamn, she murdered everybody and i was her witness

She works for the money, she work for the money

From the start to the finish

And she worth every dollar, she worth every dollar

And she worth every minute

Unfortunately for her the security guard managed to land a punch to her face and the mask that she was wearing fell off. That seemed to be a horrible mistake, the brunette stilled for a moment probably planning her next move, what she did next I was not expecting, instead of contuing the fight she simply stabbed the guy below his belt. I could feel the bile threaten to live my mouth again but I had to be strong and hold it down. One of the security guards' gun landed on the bar top, and l thanked whichever God was listening because with this my chances of escaping would increase from unlikely to least likely which in my opinion was better than nothing. I quickly grabbed it and dashed for the nearest booth and on my way i got a glimpse of green eyes.

Stars in her eyes

She fights for power, keeping time

She grinds day and night

She grinds from Monday to Friday

Works from Friday to Sunday

She gon slang

She too smart to crave material things

She pushing herself day and night s

She grinds from Monday to Friday

Works from Friday to Sunday

I stared at those green eyes and they looked so lost yet very deadly at the same time. I quickly dashed by the closest booth, I looked back to see a lot of blood and lifeless bodies everywhere, seriously what the fuck was wrong with this chick. I didn't understand the whole purpose of this attack because all she was doing was just killing people, she didn't even take anything. I had to figure out a plan to get out of here unseen. Something fell on the table behind me and I saw her looking straight at the cowering girl, those eyes they seemed so familiar and I felt as if I'd known the brunette my whole life

Oh, stars in her eyes

She fights and she sweats those sleepless nights

But she don't mind she loves to grind

She grinds from Monday to Friday

Works from Friday to Sunday

Yeah, yeah She gon slang

Too smart to crave material things

Stacking her paper

Stacking her cake up

She grinds from Monday to Friday

Works from Friday to Sunday

I felt as if she was someone I've known my whole life, those beautiful green eyes held something in them which I thought I would never see again they held the one thing that I longed for most, Innocence and that innocence could only belong to one person. That was the person who I hadn't seen in 8 years but till this day she managed to plague my mind every time I close my eyes. The one person that I longed to see after all these years but now regret ever wanting to see again.

Six inch heels

She walked in the club like nobody's business

Goddamn she murdered everybody and I was her witness

At this point my heart was racing, I Huey Freeman was scared of some random brunette bitch who had decided to go on a killing spree at the very same club I'd sworn never to go to in my entire life. What a pathetic way to die if you ask me. But I was not ready to die like this, NO! I was Huey Freeman a retired domestic terrorist, a trained martial arts master and I knew a gun like the inside of my car. Even though something kept tugging at the back of my head that the mysterious assassin might be the only person I've ever really felt anything for.

She work for the money

She work for the money from the start to the finish

She worth every dollar

She worth every dollar and she worth every minute

I pushed all thoughts from my mind, acting quickly, I grabbed the gun and fired a shot at her though I missed. She turned around to face me and I could have sworn I saw a strawberry blonde mullato instead of a brunette. It was suddenly silent for a long time, I figured either everyone was dead or they were too scared to breathe. She walked over to me with her gun in her hand, I felt immobile I couldn't move or feel any muscle, then all of a sudden I felt a very sharp pain in my head and I tumbled over, I figured she had kicked me and damn that heel was painful. She walked over to were I was grouching and lowered herself and she stared at me with a blank expression on her face. l thought she was going to kill me when she reached for my gun, but to my surprise she only hit me once more in the head. Now that definitely hurt and I could feel my body giving up on me. I was slowly starting to lose consciousness. She lowered herself to my eye level and I thought she was going to kick me again, but to my surprise she brought her lips to my ear and a cold shiver ran down my spine.

"Just go to sleep Huey" she whispered and then she got up and walked in the direction of the door without a second glance at me

Oh, gonna make you feel

You always come back to me

That voice, that sweet innocent voice. It might have had changed to cold but I could still hear a small hint of love and care in it and I knew from that exact moment that I knew who this was

Come back, come back

From the way she said my name to her sweet lavender scent

Come back, come back

This could only belong to one person and one person only

Come back, come back Jazmine Dubois and everything turned black

Come back


End file.
